Kami Is An Ass
by QUEEN-OF-KILL
Summary: Kakashi Hatake had finally died. It was something he had longd for since he was 14 years old. But Kami just didn't want to let him be happy, did she? No... Kami wanted to punish him. That's why he was trapped in the past, that's why he was now 5 years old again. All thanks to Kami, that ass. SWEARING, VIOLENCE, DEATH! LOTS OF DEATH! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST THE STRANGE PLOT! K
1. Chapter 1

Kami is an ass.

chapter 1

Most people thought that Kakashi Hatake was a cemi-happy man. He was in the AnBu black ops at only 20 years old, he had trained under ninja ledgends and still seemed to have a perfect handle on his mental stait, not to mention he had obtained a kekkei genkei. To everyone who knew him he was what a ninja should be. He was the go to guy.

They were wrong.

Kakashi smiled at the right times. He made his eye's sparkle with happyness at the prospect of reading his little orange book. He was more social. He egnored the rules.

He did all that, so no one would ever know the _real_ Kakashi Hatake.

That was a Kakashi who would be suspended to get his mental stait under controle. That was a Kakashi who cried himself to sleep. That was a Kakashi who had to grab his own hand so he didn't grab the kunai under his pillow and slit his wrist. That was a Kakashi who would die for anyone, not because he cared about them, but because his own life ment nothing to him.

That Kakashi Hatake was the real thing.

The real copy nin.

The real man.

Broken. Unfixed.

A broken tool at the back of the tool shed.

...

...

Then he died.

Pain had attaked. Naruto, _his student_ , had transformed into the bloody nine tailed fox. He was too weak to do anything about it. He had been the only suvivour. Naruto had died from his injuries after regaining controle. But even then, it had been too late, everyone, _even his students_ , had died.

He had been injured too, infact he was on the brink of death when he did it. When he berried them.

After he did, he took his kunai and brung it up to his blood covered wrist. If he was to die, he would die on his own terms. He had pushed the Kunai down with what little strenth he had, that way it would be quicker.

When his body finaly failed, when he finaly died, he felt a drop of happyness. Something he had not felt for years.

That long lost happyness died with him, it would seem, when he opend his eye's to find himself in a dark room with a bueatiful woman.

The woman had long red hair that went down to her lower back, held out of her face with a dimond headband. She had pail skin and golden eye's that looked much too old for her. She looked like a goddess.

She gave him a sad smile, full of pitty.

Shouldn't he be in hell? He should be burning. He should feel pain. Mabye this was a special punishment? Would the woman leave? Would he never again see another person? Would his greatest fear come true? Would he continue to be alone?

He tried to speak, but he only seemed able to cough up blood.

It was then he realised he was still injured.

It wasn't life thretaning, but it was still bad. He could feel his broken bones shifting as he sat up. His chest stung. 3... No 4 broken ribs. Broken arm... Arms. He knew both of his legs were broken. Did he have a punctured lung? He though he did. His hand... Both of his hands were also broken. He was coverd in cuts. He had 19 stab woonds at random spots in his body... He had one very large cut on his temple.

"It's ok, you don't need to talk." The woman's voice was soft and kind. It confused him. Only 5 people had ever spoken to him with kindness, and all of them were dead. He was sure that, if his vishion was clear, there would be kindness in her eye's.

He maniged a grunt in return.`

The woman spoke again, her voice still confusingly kind. "Today you, Kakashi Hatake, will be given the ultimete gift!"

She gave him a big smile, true happiness radiated from her.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Oh! That's right! I haven't explained anything to you yet!" He was sure that she had made some kind of movement, but his vision was too blurry to tell.

"Ok! So, I am the great, beautiful and wonderful Kami!"

He felt his eye's widen and his jaw drop. How was it possible?! Why would the all seeing Kami want to give him a gift?!

"So, basically, me and Time made a deal. I would give him 200 or so years to control, and he would stop bugging me for the next thousand or so years! I normally don't do much and just let you lot do as you please, but Time wanted to play with you people a bit. He never really had much respect for anyone who wasn't immortal, sooo this hapened! He completely messed everything up! There was a natural order! Then he just put his middle finger up to that, didn't he? Anyway, back on topic! I, the Great Kami, have chosen to change what Time has done!"

Kakashi Hatake's world had just been turned upside down.

What did all this mean!? What did it have to do with him!?

"And I have chosen you to help me do it!"

WHAT!? Why would anyone want his help! He was bad luck! He was a curse! He killed everyone he cared about!

"I will send your soul back to your past body! I will return your mind to that of your physical body! I will change what little I want to in order to help you save the world! I will let you keep your memories, and your messed up mental state! Not only that, but I shall give you three gifts!"

She held up one finger.

"1! You will have a massive chakra reserve! Of corce it will shatter your control, but, do I care? NO!"

She held up a second finger.

"2! You will have an amazing singing voice! Don't ask! Just go with it! Do I care that you don't sing? NO!"

She held up a third finger.

"3! I will give you the powers of the great Nico Di Angelo! Who is that, you ask? MY FAVORET BOOK CHARECTOR! DISS DI ANGELO AND DIE! Why his powers? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! Will you be able to control his amazing powers? YES! YOU SHALL GO OFF INSTINCT AND YOU SHALL KNOW HOW TO DO IT FROM THEIR! Well, you won't be able to sommon dead people and skelitens, or sommon anything really, but you still have HIS AMAZING POWERS OVER DEATH AND SHADOWS AND HELLFIER AND SHIT LIKE THAT!"

Kakashi's mind was too tired to question her. He just tried to process the info in his slowing mind. He couldn't think properly. He felt like his body was being pulled down.

"I have changed the past a bit to help you along your way! You'll still enter the academy when your 5! But everyone else will enter when they're 8! 5 Is too bloody young for anyone else to enter! What were they thinking! 5 Year olds just don't have the necessary chakra! It's destroying their chakra coil's! By the way, that means everyone, Obito and Rin included, will be older than you!"

She snapped her fingers.

"There. Done. Oh, and try to act normal! You may have a few broken bones, by the way!"

The pull on Kakashi got stronger and stronger. His eye's slid shut and he bit his lip. He couldn't move... The pull was beginning to hurt his beaten body. He felt like he was being squashed. He felt like he was being burnt. Like he was being rewritten. He felt nothing and everything.

Then he felt no pain.

He felt a rush of energy, like he could fight anyone, do anything! His eye's snapped open. He instantly recognized the room he was in. His old room, back from when his dad was alive.

He looked down to see a tiny body. His body. From what he could tell, he was wearing the same plain clothes he wore to bed as he did when he was 5. So was he 5 then? He was small enough. His hair flopped over his eye's, the way it always did when he didn't wear his Hatai-ate. He brushed it back. It flopped in front of his eye's again. Ugh! Fine, whatever.

He didn't care that he wasn't wearing his mask. They were all alive. His friends, his sensei, his father...

His _dad_ was _alive_ again.

He jumped to his feet, just to fall back on the bed clutching his chest. Yep, his ribs were definitely broken. He surveyed his body for any other damage. He couldn't see anything else. He ran his hand across his forehead. Wait, why was his hand damp? He looked at his hand closely. Blood. Damn, he had a f***ing head injury.

But Kakashi couldn't seem to focus on the pain, all he could think about was his dad, Sakumo Hatake. If he was alive... Kakashi couldn't even think about it. His life would mean something more than... Than to be a meaningless sacrifice. He would be able to look at himself in the mirror.

He felt the childish urge to find him. To seek comfort from his dad, like a small child after a nightmare. He got up, ignoring the pain. He staggered towards the door, his small body not able to handle the strain. But he didn't care. He needed to see his dad.

He swung his bedroom door open, he didn't care that he had slammed it. He shot down the hallway, into his dads room. _His ALIVE dad's room!_ He threw the door open, he saw his dad's body shoot up, as any ninja's would after being woken up by a loud noise. Sakumo's eye's shot to the door, a kunai in his hand. But Kakashi didn't care.

He dived at the man he hadn't seen for so long. He wrapped shaky arms around his dad's waist, burying his face in the man's chest. He was alive! Alive! He tightened his grip on the jounin. He couldn't let go! He wouldn't let go!

Kakashi felt arms rap around him.

His dad was hugging him! He had thought it would never happen again!

He could feel tears forming in his eye's. He couldn't hold back. He felt his shoulders shake. Loud sobs escaped him. He was pushed away from his dad. He looked up at his dads concerned face.

He saw his dads eye's widen at the blood covering his face. He shook off his dad's arms and hugged him again. His dad... He was alive. His eye's became heavy, his grip losened a bit. He shut his eye's as tight as he could. It would be ok now. He wasn't alone now.

He let his mind fade away. It would be ok now...

He wasn't alone...

* * *

Sakumo Hatake was having a lovely dream.

His wife was still alive. His son was still his normal happy self. He wasn't a shinobi anymore, but he had still made enough to support his family. Life was good.

But all good thing's come to an end.

A loud SLAM pulled him from his sleep.

He shot up from his bed, a kunai ready in his hand. Was there an attack? Was Kakashi ok?

He didn't know what to think, though, when he just saw his son, Kakashi, at the door. He couldn't see his son's face, but he could tell he was in pain. Was he injured? Had there been an attack? He was stunned when Kakashi, a boy he had never seen cry, ran at him and clung to his chest like a life-line. He was even more stunned when he herad his son's, his Kakashi's, hart renching sobs.

He pulled his arms around his son in a weak effort to comfort the boy, but it only seemed to make him sob harder. He put his hands on Kakashi's shoulder and pushed him back. His eye's widened. His son, the reason he lived, was covered in blood.

Kakashi shook off his hands, and wrapped his arms back around his waist.

Kakashi was bleeding? WHY WAS KAKASHI BLEEDING!?

He felt the weight on his chest increased, and Kakashi's sobs died down to a sniff. Kakashi had fallen asleep.

 _Or had he passed out?!_

He laid Kakashi down on his bed, he had to check for more injuries.

Kakashi had a large gash on his forehead. It wasn't too dangerous, unless it was left unattended. 1... No 3 broken ribs. How had this happened? Who had done this? Who was going to die?!

Rage bubbled up in his chest.

Someone had hurt his son.

And that person was going to die.

But first, Kakashi needed medical help.

Most medical jutsu's wern't ok to use on children, as their young body would often reject the new invaiding chakra, so anything he knew would be useless.

He picked Kakashi up, cradling the young child to his chest. Rushing out of the house, Sakumo didn't even bother to lock the door.

How had someone gotten into his home?! Who would dare to do such a thing?! Then this person, who had gotten into his house undetected, attacked his son! How had he not been woken up!? Who was stupid enough to do this?! He didn't know, but when he did, he would kill them. Slowly. He tightened his grip on Kakashi.

Kakashi was a child, damn it! And a child shouldn't have to feel such pain!

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But at the same time he didn't know what he wanted to do. He needed to get to the hospital! And he needed to do it quickly!

The body flicker tecknique! How had he not thought of it before!

In a swirl of leaves, he was in the hospital.

* * *

Kakashi felt like he was walking on clouds! He couldn't feel the invisible pain in his chest that had been there since his childhood. He didn't know why, and he didn't remember much, but he felt safe.

It felt unnatural to him. To feel safe.

But he didn't care. Why should he? Even if he died, there would be no loses, right?

But... What had happened? Why did he feel so... Safe? He shouldn't feel like this. Maybe he should open his eye's. But... He felt much too tired to do so.

His arm felt itchy. Wait... Was that an IV drip? Why would he have one of them? Had someone been trying to keep him alive? Well, they should stop.

But what the hell had happened? He remembered dying. After he killed Obito... Again. But then what happened? He knew something had... He could feel it.

The woman! Kami! She had sent him back in time!

Well, it wasn't really time travel, was it? She had just sent back his soul. And given him a few extra abilities. Like... Who the hell was Nico Di Angelo? Eh, who cared? She HAD said that he would need to go off instinct. And...

Dad was alive.

Kakashi had never thought about 'what if's. No, he had always consentraited on the 'what was' and how it will never happen again. So, he had never really contemplated what he would do if Sakumo never died. So, at the moment he had no idea how to act. Should he act like he always does? But... He doesn't want to act around his dad. Should he act like he did when he was a kid?

 _"I will return your mind to that of its physical body!"_

So now he had the mind of a 5 year old? Ugh. _Yay!_ So, he guessed that meant he would have a bunch of childish urges? So all he had to do was give in to them, right? No one would really suspect anything then.

He had a feeling it would be fun to act like a kid again. His childhood had ended when he was 5 years old. When Sakumo had committed suiside.

He tried to open his eye's again, but all he could manage was a flutter.

He was so tired.

Maybe he should go to sleep. Maybe he will wake up soon, and realize this was a dream. Maybe he would finally die. Maybe Kami would let him die.

But Kami is an ass, and this wasn't a dream.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Hello! This is my first story, so please go easy on me!**_

 _ **What do you lot think of this? I don't think it's any good, but that's just me.**_

 _ **I am a huge Kakashi fan, and I adore young Kakashi. But I got really angry when I realized that even now, after he has done so much, he is still underapritiated. Yeah, he is the copy nin and everything, but he is also a key plot character! And he is often vilinised in the fandom. I have found hundreds of Kakashi bashing fanfics, yet only about 40 or so fanfics that explore his character, and what he went though.**_

 _ **Alot of people hate Kakashi for leaving Naruto, because they think it's obvious who Naruto's dad is, and Kakashi should have taken care of him. Well, I don't think it's obvious, other than the hair and eye's. But a lot of people are blond or have blue eye's. Naruto looks more like his mom, who Kakashi didn't really know.**_

 _ **Also, Kakashi would have not been able to care for a child. First off, he was 14 at the time, secondly, he would have not been stable. The last person he truly cared for, the last person he could rely on, had just died. Kakashi wasn't even mentally ok before that! Minato's death would have destroyed what little mental stability Kakashi had left, and I would not have an insatiable TWEEN take care of a child.**_

 _ **Just saying.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Emaki the ass-hat

Kami is an ass.

Chapter 2:

Kakashi was deaf to the world. His eye's had become far too heavy to even attempt to open, his body felt like a large bag of old, crumbling bricks and he had come to the horrible realization that he had cried, _cried_ , on his dad- on The White Fang! So embarrassing...

Maybe it was this whole thinking like a child thing. He knew it would be hard, he had practically taken his emotions and shoved them in a large bag that he had then thrown into a river after Sakumo's death, and now he had all thoughts and emotions back again. The river had dried out. He couldn't try to drown his emotions again. There was nothing to drown them with. He briefly thought back to his AnBu days. He's only now realized that, when he looked in the mirror, his eye's held the same ruthlessness, the same hatred, that the villagers had looked at him and his father with in his short youth.

If he could move, he would have shuddered. He had killed so many...

But now they were alive. _Everyone was alive!_

He knew he would be smiling, if he could move. It was like a blessing. It was like the world was one of the games he had frequently seen in shops, but never felt the need to buy. And he had just pushed the 'New Game' button.

He knew that having the mind of a child had affected him. Whenever he tried to think about his Icha Icha, all he could think about was how gross it was. Like if he tried to think about how Saksuma had taken a shower, only to have been attacked by the Big Bad lesbian, then had been walked on by her gay friend, who decided he wanted to watch- He stopped his train of thought. _Icky!_

Maybe he wouldn't be a perv this time. Maybe. Would he still have his abilities? Probbiby not. He would have to work on that. But he had always had amazing control, right?

Kami had said he would have more chakra... And no control.

F***!

* * *

Namakami Sahumadi was known to be a brilliant medical man. Not the best, no she would never accomplish that. She didn't have the chakra or knowledge. But she was one of the top 30 medical men in Konaho, something she would frequently brag about to her friends. After all, 70% of the ninja in Konoha had skills in mainly medical jutsu and Genjutsu.

Namakami thought she had seen it all...

At the moment, she was checking one of her patients, a young boy- barely 5 years old. He was a Sakumo's kid, which made her wonder how the boy had gotten _this_ injured in the first place. Sakumo had always been very protective of Kakashi, he would burn water if Kakashi asked him to. She vaguely remembered healing a young canine who had tried to kill the youngest Hatake once. He had to quit and leave the ninja life.

She looked back at the list in her hands.

 _-4 Broken ribs._

 _-Large gash on forehead: 6cm long, not too deep._

 _-Chakra exhaustion: near fatal._

 _-Chakra burns: caused by chakra overload._

 _-Blood loss: near fatal_

She looked back at the boy. His silver hair hung over one of his eye's and even with a mask on, he looked young. Patches of his bright hair had been stained with dried blood, making lots of it an ugly brown color. Such a terrible thing. She hated it when children got hurt, even if the child was a ninja or Anbu or a brat in general, they were still children. And someone had hurt a _child_ to this extent, and gotten away with it. _And by ninja too!_

* * *

 _Behind you!_

 _He spun around to block a Kunai with his own. It was time to be like this where he missed his sword. It would have made things so much easier, and he had never found the courage to use one again, not after he had foolishly broken the one given to him by his father in his blind rage over Obito's death._

 _His feat was swept from under him and he slammed into the ground. He should have seen that coming! Why didn't he? He was an AnBu! It was stupid to keep thinking about it, he couldn't get distracted. He quickly rolled backwards, avoiding the chakra infused fist that was not even a second from hitting his face. Sh**- that was close. He flipped up and slashed the sound in with a kunai. But the sound ninja flipped back, narrowly avoiding the strike._

 _The sound in backed away, clutching his arm. An opening! He ran forward and swung a chakra infused kick to the sound ninja's head, but the sound men ducked and stepped her cane into his upper leg._

 _Kakashi kicked down, knocking the blade from her hand. What could he do? Taijutsu? Well, he was already doing that. He didn't have time to do any jutsu, not unless he got some distance. So that's what he needed to do! He needed room!_

 _"Fire stile! Grand fireball jutsu!" The sound in creed._

 _He pushed his hands to the ground and whispered: "Earth stile: mud wall"_

 _A large barrier made of stone shot up from the ground, but began to crumble under the wave of flames crashing into it. Kakashi slid back as the last of the wall crumbled away._

 _He didn't have time for this! He needed to complete the mission!_

 _He concentrated his chakra to his head and watched as lightning spun around his palm._

 _Using the body flicker technique he appeared behind the sound in, and he punched her in the chest, his hand going straight through._

 _He looked up to the sound nun's face, but instead of the sound nun's face, it was the face of a brown haired girl with purple stripes on her cheeks. Rain. Her eye's were wide with shock. She looked at him with disgust. "I trusted you!" She spat_

Kakashi shot up, his eye's wide in fear. It was just a dream! It had to be a dream! He would never do that! Not again! He glanced at his surroundings for a quick confirmation. Good, he definitely wasn't on the battlefield.

His small body shook as he stared at his pale hand in horror. Hand's that had killed. Killed _Her_. His hands would be forever stained. _Tainted._ With blood. Everyone's blood. _He killed them all! With his OWN hands!_ Looking at his hands, he could almost see all of his victim's soul desperately reaching out in a foolish attempt to regain the life he took from them.

Even if he could stop it, it had still happened. He'd still be a killer. He had done it once, what if he did it again? Even if he didn't, once was more than horrific. What kind of person was he? Wait a minute, where the hell was he?

Looking at the white walls, he could easily tell. His heart sank. The hospital.

The hospital had always reminded him of death. And death was something he was all too familiar with.

Kakashi closed his eye's, and relaxed. He felt his mind go blank and the world around him crumble away. His eye's snapped open.

He was in a graveyard. His inner world.

He knew that, if he looked, he would find the name of everyone he killed and everyone he failed to save. It was sad, really. Sometimes it made him feel like he could never escape it. That their deaths would always follow him. But after a while he had realized that this way, they would always be with him. And this way, he could always pay his respects, and they could live on through him.

It sounded sappy, he knew. But it was the truth.

He wondered if when he saved someone, when he insured their survival, their grave would disappear. He hoped they would.

He looked down at his body. Damn, still a kid.

A growl came from behind him.

He slowly turned around to see a huge cage.

In the cage was a huge, sliver, wolf. The wolf was at least the same size as the Kyuubi, if not bigger. Its emerald eye's seemed to look right into his soul. It had long, blue lines going down its legs with its paws, and 12 tails swishing lazily behind it. The beast growled at him.

"What the hell are you?!"

The beast growled at him again.

 **"I happen to be a** _ **he,**_ **but you wouldn't know that- would you? No... A weak mortal like you wouldn't know anything. It's just** _ **power this!**_ **And** _ **power that!**_ **And you're all so stupid its funny!"** The beast growled, narrowing its eye's. Its voice was deep. He shivered.

What was this?! This- this thing wasn't here before! Did Kami do this?

 **"Of course Kami did this! What kind of idiot are you!? You are meant to be smart! You should know by now that Kami is not the good guy!"**

"What do you mean? How can Kami be the bad guy!? She sent me back to have a second chance!" He shouted. How dare he! Kami had given him a chance to save everyone! To be a better person!

The beast laughed loudly at him.

 **"You're a fool! You think Kami did this, so you could have a second chance?! Kami did this for her own entertainment! She's bored! And now she wants to test the puny little humans! Why do you think I am here! Hmm? To help you? I AM A BEAST!** _ **MORE POWERFUL THAN THE DAMN KYUUBI! MORE POWERFUL THAN THE 10 TAILS!**_ **And now look at me! Trapped inside a puny little human! Oh, and don't think you can tell me what to do! As long as you live, I don't give a crap!"**

Kakashi flinched back. How could he have been so stupid! Who would WANT to help him! _The cursed ninja!_ What kind of ninja was he! He had just believed that Kami - _bloody Kami-_ would want to help him! Kami wouldn't need anyone's help if she wanted to do something. So why ask him? She wanted to watch as he fell apart. Didn't she? Well, he would prove her wrong! He would save everyone!

 **"That's right, human. Prove her wrong. Show her why you don't mess with me! - Err us! We will never die! Just to spite her!"**

Kakashi nodded his head. They would never die! He would protect his friends!

"May I ask what the HELL you are, though?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

The beast rolled his eye's.

 **"Fine, human. I'll tell you. I am Emaki, the GREAT WOLF! You have heard of One Tails and 9 tails, correct? The ultimate defense and the ultimate destruction? WELL I, THE GREAT WOLF EMAKI, THE ULTAMET HUNTER,** _ **THE ULTMET KILLER! I AM A GOD!**_ **"**

"The ultimate hunter?" Kakashi asked.

Emaki sighed, as if to say 'why me?'. **"I can find all. None can escape me! None can escape death when I decide they shall die! I AM A GOD AMUNG TAILED BEASTS! EVEN A BLIND OR DEAF NONE CAN BEAT ME! I CAN SENCE FEAR. AND ME, A GOD, HAS BEEN SEALED INSIDE A DAMNED HATAKE!"** Emaki growled, white and green chakra flaring around him.

"What's so bad about being sealed in a Hatake as opposed to another person?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

 **"The Hatake's are BUILT to host me! KAMI PLANED THIS! THAT F***ING B****! IT IS THE ULTIMET DISHONER!"**

Emaki laughed a bit before saying, **"Time to wake up, brat. But don't worry, I'm sure that this life will be just as bad as the last!"**

"NO! Wait! What do you mean?! I don't understand! I thought you wanted to help me!" Kakashi cried. He couldn't think properly. His emotions seemed to be bubbling to the surface, he felt vulnerable.

 **"Then you're a fool. Did you really think I was going to help you? It just seemed fun to lead you along for a bit. I'll keep you alive. But the second I get a chance to get out of here, I'm going. Then you can say bye bye to saving your friends, you can't do that if you're dead. You and your friends will die a pointless death. And I'll make you watch. Over and over."**

What! No! He needed answers!

A gust of wind knocked him back.

His eye's snapped shut as he was flung into a gravestone.

He suddenly felt like he was falling. He could feel the wind pushing against his back. Ruffling his hair. A sick feeling curled around his stomach.

But then the wind stopped. He wasn't falling anymore. He didn't feel sick.

His eye's snapped open. He was back in the hospital. Maybe, this was his punishment. To have a chance to save his friends and fail every time. Relive every death. Maybe Emaki was right. Maybe he would die a pointless death.

No! He would not just give in to that beast! It would die with him! He WOULD save his friends! Even if it killed him! He at least owed them that. He would live for his friends. And he would save them. Even if that meant death.

He pulled a pillow close to his chest. What would he tell his dad? He couldn't make up some story about how a random ninja had attacked him. What would he do?! Ugh! Why couldn't he still has the mind of an adult! He couldn't just think of things on the spot anymore and have them work out perfectly.

Every choice he made, every path he took, could lead to someones death- could lead to _his death! His friend's death!_

He rubbed a hand against his eye's. This was getting so complicated.

He needed to think of everything.

How to act, what to say, what to do, where to go, the emotion he shows.

Doing any one of those things wrong could and would end in death.

The odds were against him. But when were they not? If he failed, he deserved to die. If he was successful, maybe he was worth some good.

He knew he couldn't tell anyone, they would think he was crazy. He couldn't even tell his Mencken! The Mencken, he wouldn't get for another year.

He would have to relearn everything. Everything he could do before without any thought would now require extreme concentration. He would have to train for hours to get used to his new body, he knew.

He would also have to work on his control. At the moment he had nothing but no ledge to go on, and a book smart weakling would always be the first to be killed in a REAL battle.

Worst of all, it seemed he was quite gullible in his new even more unstable mental state.

He sighed. Things were so complicated.

* * *

Visiting hours.

Words Sakumo Hatake both loved and hated. He would get to see his son. His little boy! But... It hurt to see him so unresponsive. Just lying there. His lovely son looked like he would break if Sakumo hugged him tight enough.

And that wasn't even the reason for his bad mood.

No. The reason for his bad mood was that _he didn't even know how how Kakashi had been injured!_

There had been no traces of any chakra other than his or Kakashi's in the house.

No sign's of a break in!

NO SIGN'S OF NOTHIN'!

It was just like the injuries had just appeared! Which was impossible!

Someone had gone to great lengths to harm his son. That someone had to be powerful, too. To get into a clan compound, harm the clan heir, and then leave unnoticed and untraceable? It was unheard of. It had never happened before.

His clan wasn't a big clan. Actually, him and Kakashi were the only ones left. But it was a clan all the same. In fact the clan had something close to a Kekkei Genkei. The clan's chakra was... Strange. If a normal Shinobi's chakra was a color, it would be a dark blue. The Hatake clans, however, would be white.

Pure chakra.

Most people's chakra would be thin and spread out evenly in the body. But a Hatake's chakra... It was dense. And suffocating. It was even more dense in the feet, legs, arms and head.

This had amazing effects on the clans intelligence and speed.

And someone had dared attack his son. _His 5 year old son!_

When he found this person, they would feel the full rath of the Hatake clan.

He sighed and brought back his attention to the door in front of him.

 _Room: 364._

Kakashi's room.

For a few seconds, he debated whether or not to go in. It didn't take long to decide that _yes, he absolutely must go in!_

But when he did go in, he found something unexpected. What he had expected was his little boy lying still in the hospital bed. Eye's closed. Sleeping quietly. After all, he wasn't expected to wake up for at least another week. Not with the chakra exhaustion and blood loss he had suffered.

But what he didn't expect was his son, fully awake, lying on his bed. Hands behind his head.

If he didn't have as good a control of his emotions as he did, he would be jumping for joy.

Kakashi looked to be so deep in thought that he didn't notice him, so he sat on the stiff chair next his bed.

He stifled a laugh as Kakashi practically jumped 3 feet in the air. His son had turned to look at him in surprise, his eye's wide. He chuckled softly, ruffling Kakashi's silver hair. He resisted the urge to hug the boy. Kakashi would flinch back if he did. It would make his heart ache every time too.

"H-hey dad." Kakashi whispered, his voice was so quiet, he almost didn't hear it!

"Hey, 'Kashi-chain." He replied, smiling. "How are you feeling?" He asked tentatively. He knew, from experience, that if he outright asked if Kakashi was in pain, he would retreat into himself. He had done it ever since people had began to bullie him for his inteligence.

"M' fine." Kakashi replied sleepily, rubbing his eye's. "What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, 'Kashi-chain. You don't need to worry about me!"

He watched as Kakashi's eye's suddenly went wide, before narrowing.

"Don't call me _'Kash-Chang'._ "

Sakumo snorted in laughter. Kakashi had always hated the nickname. But he couldn't help himself! Kakashi was always so adorable.

Kakashi looked down. "How long was I out?" He asked stiffly. Sakumo frowned, his son needed to learn that it was ok to be hurt.

"4 days." He said. He wasn't going to soften the blow, there was no point when it came to Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at him for a few moments before looking away with a huff. "How long till I can leave?" He asked.

Sakumo sighed. It seemed Kakashi still haven't gotten over his fear of hospitals. He didn't know why- Kakashi had always refused to tell him. It irked him that Kakashi didn't trust him enough to tell him why. He remembered back to a time when Kakashi would trust him with everything, but then some stupid kids who hated Kakashi for his intelligence had begun to beat him.

Sakumo himself hadn't found out until almost a year later. But by then Kakashi had already changed. Kakashi refused to put the slightest bit of trust in anyone but him. And Kakashi still wasn't comfortable showing his fear's and sadness.

"About two day's." He said quietly. Kakashi shouldn't have been in the hospital in the first place, never mind the 4 days he had already spent here!

Kakashi looked at him for a few seconds, before he looked down at his hands.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" The crushed tone Kakashi used made him wince. The vulnerability in his son's eye's made his hart trap.

He put a hand on Kakashi's head and ruffled his hair. Kakashi didn't move away.

"No," He said. "I won't leave, no matter what."

Kakashi looked up at him for a second, wide eyed, before closing his eye's and leaning into his touch. He smiled. His son was so adorable. Maybe he could teach Kakashi to use that to his advantage.

Kakashi streched out his arms and yauned. It was only then did Sakumo realise how tierd his son looked. "Go to sleep, 'Kashi-chan." He said softly.

Kakashi nodded a little befor snuguling up to his bunched up blanket. It only took a few seconds for Kakashi to fall asleep.

Kakashi needed more ways to protect himself.

He may be a prodage, and already high genin level, but Kakashi was still just a little boy.

Maybe it was time he signed the sommoning contract.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Ok, this chapter, along with chapter 3, should have been out much earlier, but my wiFI is unreliable, and it takes me about 30 minutes to correct my SPAG errors and by that time my wife has already started to space out and I can't upload the chapter. It's so frustrating!**_

 _ **I'm sorry about the interaction between Kakashi and Sakumo, it was a bit stiff. But I find that Kakashi and Sakumo are not very open about there emotions and they find it hard to show them.**_

 _ **Kakashi's hatred of hospitals makes him more stiff than usual and Sakumo is still pissed about not being able to stop the person who hurt Kakashi, or even know who they are. So in the next chapter they should be acting warmer, especily Kakashi.**_

 _ **Another reason for Kakashi's stiffness is he was basically trying no to cry through the intier interaction. And all that Emaki bullshit.**_

 _ **By the way, Emaki IS A BAD GUY! He only cares about his survival, and that alone. He may help Kakashi, and Kakashi may go beast mode at some point, but they will not become one. Also the seal on Kakashi is basically the same as Naruto. And I will have to throw a bunch of things in here to change a lot of shit. I will probably have to make a lot of things happen before they should, like the whole Pain thing, yep, I am ganna dump that pile of shit on Kakashi. Maybe the whole Juubi thing too. I am not too sure though, i may leave that till later.**_

 _ **Naruto will become the Kyuubi host. I may have a lot of stuff on Kakashi as a sensei and a lot of new shit happaning to mess up team 7. But that is ages away. all i know for sure is that a bunch of shit ganna go down. I will make super powerful but still somehow shitty bad guys up for Kakashi, and this is probibly ganna get complicated later but- why should i care! Oh and Emaki's chakra is also in tails, but he is not as powerful as the 10 tails (though he likes to think he is) but he is more powerful than the 9 tails.**_

 _ **NO SHIPS! I WILL HAVE THEM, BUT IF I DO THEY WILL EVITHER SPLIT OR DIE!**_

 _ **I didn't want this to seem like one of the fanfic's that you see on every corner of the web. I wanted this to be atleast semi-origenal, and if you think it's not, I am sorry. Also, I tried to give the fanfic an air of horror. Like this shit just got real. And lots of times the fanfic's are rushed and have no real story, witch i will still read because i try to see what the author was trying to do, and if my fanfic seems like that, I apoligise. I tried my best to give this as much of a flowing narative as it could have in two short chapters.**_

 _ **People WILL die in this fanfic. Kakashi will not be godlike, though he will be powerful. Look, I don't like to make my charectors invincable. So Kakashi will be in NO WAY UNKILLABLE. In fact, lots of people will be more powerful than him, or use his mental state to their advantige.**_

 _ **This will not have Obito Rin or Minato bashing. But I will be bashing the villigers and some people on the consle.**_

 _ **Oh and I got 2 comments! I'm glad you like this story and I'm sorry that the chapters are taking so long to come out! It's not that im not writing them, its that i do not have the wifi to post them.**_

 _ **Oh and about my spelling's... I know they are so horrible, its just I have dyslexia and I have to use a spell check that likes to spaz out on me and demand that I give it money. This is the best i can do. I will try to improve, infact i will do everything in my power to improve it. This is the first story I have done that I have actully gavered the corige to not delete. And the fact that only one person has commented on my spelling is a good thing for me, because it means that my spelling's arnt so bad that I need to beat them with a stick befor downing them. i cant spell check the A/N, sorry. I have to pay mony to do this so, yeah.**_

 _ **Another thing, in chapter 4 (wich I am half way done with) I will be adding humor, and kami will make another (short) apirence. Kami will be shown to be more of an ass as the fanfic goes on but, this dry chapter will have to do for now.**_

 _ **#MakeDonaldDrumphAgain**_.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Travel what?

Kami is an ass.

chapter 3:

 _ **(A/N) This SHOULD be at the end of the chapter... But I am the writer of this, so I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!**_

 _ **I jusy had a few things to say, like fistly, at the moment, I am on chapter 5. I do the A/N when I put them through the online spell check I have to use, just to be sure. I cannot post a chapter when I like - even though I want to - because of my limmited and crappy wifi. I am a year 9, I do not have the money nore the resorces to get my own. I am truely sorry for that. Oh, and I have just seen all of your amazing comments, and I have to say, REALLY? YOU LIKE MY STORY? THANKYOU! And I really am thankfull, because when I wrote this chapter, I did try, I really did, but I felt that I could have done better. But, thanks to the possitve feedback i have gotten so far, I think that you guys have given me the confidence to do amazing things! And... Sorry. I will be mean in this. Lots of people will die.**_

 _ **But if i get a lot of comments or one really convinceing coment, I will save someone of your picking, acctuly, I will save 5 people - but I will not tell you who. And, sorry to say, someone has already died! And if you like fanfic's with death in them, you will LOVE chapter 4~ And its so sad! I don't know why i did it, but i was so crule!**_

 _ **Oh and I am so sorry about this, but I may KILL KAKASHI! Unless someone convinces me to save him, ofcorce.**_

 _ **I would like to clear up the ages in this fanfic, as they are not the same as the ones in the show/manga.**_

 _ **When Rin, Kakashi, Obito and Minato become a team (Which WILL happen) the ages will be as following:**_

 _ **Rin: Age 12- nearly 13**_

 _ **Obito: Age 12- nearly 12**_

 _ **Kakashi: Age 5**_

 _ **Minato: Age 18- nearly 19**_

 _"Kakashi..." A voice whispered. It sounded so much like Rin that it hurt. The memories of her untimely death stained his memory He didn't think he could handle the reminder. But he knew he had to keep going. They would hate him for giving up. And that, while not as bad as killing them, would be one of his biggest failurs. 'Who's to say they don't already hate you? Your hands are stained in blood. Their blood. And there's so much of it.' He thought._

 _"Kakashi..." There was that voice again! That didn't just sound like Rin, that was Rin! He needed to find her! He needed to apologize! He looked around to see the face of his old teammate, Rin. Just as alive as she had once been. Her dark hair fell around her face. Her cheaks still held the chubbieness that came with childhood. Two short purple rectangles just below her cheekbones. Her eye's, as large and dazzling as ever._

 _Her face suddenly turned angry. Kakashi flinched back. Who wouldn't? Rin could be scary if she wanted to be._

 _"KAKASHI!" Rin sounded furious. His face fell. So she did hate him. What a suprise! Well, he would hate him too, or does, he mused. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but he couldn't seem to talk. His throat closed up. His eye's began to water. He was failing her again. He couldn't even tell her how sorry he was!_

 _"KAKASHI! Look what you did! Look what you made me become! WHAT WOULD OBITO SAY? IF HE WERE HERE HE COULD KILL YOU! But he's not here? Is he? And why is that? Oh! Right! YOU!"_

Kakashi flung the blanket off of him as he shot up in his bed. Wiping the cold sweat off of his brow, he sighed. He remembered having that nightmare a lot up until his mid 20's, when he got his Genin team. He thought he was over that! Maybe... It had something to do with his 'new' brain.

Kakashi had left the hospital 3 days priour, and true to Sakumo's words he was only in the god fordaken hell hole for two more days before he was freed from that PRISON. If it was a second more he would have made a break for it.

Thanks to the amazing medical jutsu made over the years, today he would get back to training. Well, not training with his dad, no Sakumo wouldn't know he was training for another week. Today he had to train on his own. He needed control.

He had thought about tree walking, but decided agenst it. He could be found out too easily.

Instead, he decided to clime the walls. No hands.

The walls of the Hatake compound were basically indestructible. The only thing that had managed to break them so far was the Kyuubi's chakra. He had learned that in the Kyuubi attack.

With a sigh, he sat up in his bed, his mask up. He had decided that he would show Obito and Rin his face, probably as a prompt to get them to try harder in the Chunin exams, even though they wouldn't pass the first time around, like he did. Even if they were stronger, they were taken out by people who SHOULD NOT be genin. People he wouldn't be able to even think about fighting until he got his control back.

The genin that had taken Obito and Rin out where high jounin level, and he was no longer jounin level. He may have the memories of being a jounin, and even an AnBu! But knowledge is only half the battle. And he would need to gain back all the muscle memory he had lost, as well as all the strength and countless other things.

If a weak Ninja with super intelligence were to go against a stupid ninja who was super strong, there was very little chance of the smart ninja winning. There was a chance, yes, but it was about 1 in 1000.

He had hated the fact that he had become a chunin before his team mates. At the time it had meant less exiting and valuabal missions, but if it happened again, Obito would get jealous and Rin would hero worship him more.

That was another thing he was confused about. Would Rin still have a crush on him? He knew she used to, in the old timeline. But that was because he used a Henge to seem 4 years older than he really was, but this time, they would be 12 and he would be 5.

Should he even use the Henge? He hated the idea of lying to his teammates and sensei. It made him feel sick. He Knew he could lie about little things, but he couldn't lie about something as big as his age! It didn't seem right. The 'Henge' was something he had used in his youth to look older- to be respected.

So it was decided then. He would not use the Henge.

Obito would be 7 years older than him... He felt like slapping himself. Obito would be THAT much older than him. And the Obito he had known would constantly use that to his advantage. It would be humiliating.

He shook his head, he was on a tangent. He needed to train.

He closed his eye's and focused his chakra to the bottom's of his feet. It took him over 5 minuets.

FIVE F***ING MINUETS!

It was outrageous. And he knew for a fact that Naruto, a chakra monster, had done it at least 5 times quicker. WHAT THE HELL!? Had Kami really done that much? Had she destroyed his chances of good chakra control? No, he thought to himself, he wouldn't rest till his chakra control was acceptable.

When he did try to climb the wall, he was blown back to the other side of the room and he hit the wall with a loud thud. It would take a while, he knew. But he would do it.

It hadn't taken him long to remember that he could use shadow clones.

With his chakra he would just have to aim for making about 50, then having them train with him.

He had above standard chakra control in a week.

After that, he began his physical training. Just like he always had as a child, he began to train with Sakumo again.

/

Sakumo was a nice man, he always had been. But some things he couldn't afford to be 'nice' with.

Like his son going into the academy.

The age had been moved up to 9 about 10 years ago. But kakashi needed to go in now. He had been training Kakashi as much as he could, but he was never a very good teacher. Plus, it may be the only way to get Kakashi to be around children his age willingly.

The academy stated in a week, and if he wanted Kakashi to enter this year, he would have to do something about it now. And if he even wanted Kakashi to be considered, he would need to go to the Hokage.

So that was why he stood, hesitating, in front of the Hokage's door. He knew that with chakra like Kakashi's, the sooner the better. The faster he was in the academy, the faster he would become a genin, and that was what he needed. Kakashi's chakra could get destructive. Fast. And without a sensei to train him, someone fit for the job, Kakashi would be a danger to everyone and himself.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it? I swear if it's about me smoking again, I'll rip out your-"

"It's Sakumo Hatake, Hokage-sama." He said. He didn't want to know what the Hokage would say next, the man could be horrible if he wanted to.

"Oh, then come in!" shouted the Hokage.

Opening the door, he could see why the Hokage sounded so annoyed. Around and on his desk were mountains of paperwork. Some even had large inc sploches that covered up lots of the writing. And, sure enough, the third Hokage sat in his chair, smoking.

"What is it, Sakumo?" The Hokage asked.

"Oh, right!" Sakumo started, "Well, I just had something I would like to discuss with you, about my son, Kakashi Hatake."

The Hokage nodded, his body losing some of its seriousness, but not all of it.

"I think Kakashi should join the ninja academy this year. And as you know, I need promission from the Hokage to enter a child this early."

The Hokage looked strait into Sakumo's eye's. "And why is that? I know you wouldn't ask without a reason."

Sakumo broke the eye contact. "I'm just worried about him, Hokage-sama. He never spend's time with children his age and-"

"Being anti-social isn't a good reason to enter a 5 YEAR OLD into a SHINOBI ACADIMY! You know this Sakumo, and I have to say this is quite unbecoming of you. You know how hard the Shinobi life can be, and are you wishing it onto your 5 year old son?" The Hokage hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Sakumo withheld a sigh, Hokage-sama was always so protective when it came to children. He would become hostile at the slightest mention of a child hurt in any kind of way! He loved that about the aged man, but sometimes it was just so annoying.

"Do you honestly think I would condemn my son like this with no good reason?" Sakumo growled. He scowled at the blank expiration he got in return.

"Something is wrong with Kakashi's chakra. The person, Shinobi- _thing_ \- that attacked him did something to him. No one, not the medical ninja, not even Jiraiya can tell what happened. His chakra- it's _different!_ I don't know how else to describe it! It's like it has a mind of its own, it'll flare at random point's! It's a force of pure destructive nature... Kakashi had a nightmare last week, and when I went in his room to calm him down, his whole room looked like it had been shoved through a blender! It looked like someone with a wind nature had gone on a rampage! Hokage-sama, you know what could happen if this is allowed to continue, the faster he is in the academy, the faster he graduates, then we can place him on a team with a sensei that can help him! Doesn't that Namikaze fellow have a wind nature? Isn't he a prodigy? Surely he could help Kakashi!"

Sakumo slammed his clenched fist onto the Hokage's desk and looked at him with a blank face.

The Hokage kept his face carefully emotionless, but he did fold his arms and look down at the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Do you think that... They may have... Plan's, for Kakashi?" Sakumo asked tentatively.

The Hokage didn't look at him, but replied, " I'll have an AnBu squad guarding him. I'll send word to the academy to let him join."

The Hokage stood and slowly walked over to a large window.

"Hokage-sama-"

"Leave. Go home, to your son."

"But Hokage-sama, what do you plan to do about this?! I-"

"Leave." The Hokage's eye's finally turned his gaze to him, and his eye's were not the warm eye's he had become accustomed to. They were devoid of any emotion. They were the eye's of a Shinobi.

It was then Sakumo knew it was time to leave. He turned away, a scowl on his wrinkled face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He muttered as he left. Things just kept getting worse.

/

Kakashi had made little progress in his training. He knew his skills were back to what they were when he was 5, but from what he had lent, he had been 5 for hardly any time at all, and could probably still graduate the academy before his 6th birthday. Hey, maybe he would even break his own record!

He did NOT giggle at that thought. _No, he did not!_ Kakashi never giggled! Which meant he definitely didn't just giggle at something that wasn't even that funny. He was a _man_! And men do NOT giggle.

EVER!

He huffed and stood up. It was nearly 3pm, and that meant dad would be home soon. Over the past two week's he had been home - he had a _home_ now - he had lost the strange urge to cry at the sight of his no-longer-dead father.

He hadn't been able to enter his inner world. Maybe the - _beast_ \- was keeping him out. Maybe he would only go there again if he was near death. Like Naruto.

He shook his head in annoyance, he should be able to fit some training in before dad returned.

He lazily walked to the back door that led to the training ground, and just as every other door in the Hatake residence, the door was a dull, boring gray. He hesitated as he reached out for the doorknob, which was, not surprisingly, also a dull gray.

Should he even bother training? Right now he was at high chunin level and if he wanted to, he could take the chunin exam and pass with flying colors _today._ But... He needed to get stronger, didn't he? But could he truly get stronger by himself? Wasn't it others who made someone strong? Can someone truly change themselves? Or do they need others to help them change?

He shook his head, almost violently. He didn't have time for things like that, he had to train.

He swung the boring door open, and gave no notice to the loud bang that shook the door as it swung shut behind him. He looked at the smallish training ground that dad had set up just before he had returned back to this time.

The training ground was as plain as any other, with targets dotted around and a forest off to the side of it, if he wanted to practice his stealth. Deep in the mini forest was a large tree, at least 9 times the size of a normal tree in The Forest Of Death. Maybe he could try climing it with one hand behind his back and no chakra? Yes, that sounded like good training, especially if he wanted to get stronger.

As much as he hated to say it, his new body had its limits. He could get stronger, but there was a point witch he could pass. A line he could dismiss. His new body -or old body, whatever- couldn't handle the stress of what his adult one could. He could train to get stronger, but he would have to watch carefully, he couldn't overwork his body. After all, his young body seemed so fragile now.

Another thing was that he was short, even for a five year old. And he vaguely remembered charging at a ninja who had thought him to be a 3 year old girl. The ninja had not been seen since...

He chuckled as he entered the forest. It took him about 10 minutes to reach the large tree, he could have gone faster, and shortened the time to around 5 minuets, he knew, but he wanted to take the scenic route. He had always loved forests.

The tree was as he remembered. Large and green. The only thing different or even noteworthy about it was its height. With a sigh - he was doing that a lot really, wasn't he? - He folded his left arm behind his back. His right hand had a firm grip on one of the nooks in the tree. He swung himself up a bit with his right hand, before letting go of the nook he had been holding onto and set his hand on a higher one. This continued for about 20 minutes before-

He reached out for a higher nook with his right hand, only to miss by about 10cm. Damn! He had overestimated his height again! He felt his feet slip from the nooks he had placed them in as his body fell back, almost as if time slowed.

He reached out for a nook, or branch again, but he was too far away now.

He was too high up! The second he hit the ground, that would be it! He would die!

He didn't have the reflexes or streath after 20 minuets of climing to do anything!

Kakashi tilted his head back as he looked down at his grassy grave. He was just seconds away now! He had to live! He had to save everyone!

As if on instinct, he clenched his fist and tried to sense around him. It was almost like he could see bubbles of power in the shadows!

What was this? Some kind of jutsu?!

His eye's glazed over for a second. He didn't think, he just _did_!

He felt a pull in his stomach, he felt the coldness twist around him. He was in complete darkness. It was terrifying yet amazing at the same time.

He was in a daze.

Everything seemed to be rushing around him.

With a childish ignorance, he mentally screamed, _I want to go home!_

His thoughts turned to his home. He thought about where he had last seen dad, in the kitchen. He had been making breakfast, and offhandedly talking about how stupid paperwork was.

The thick air around him seemed to condense even more and he suddenly found himself in a chair. The same chair, he was in this morning... At breakfast...

...

...

...

What?

What had just happened? He was falling and then... He was here. How was that possible? He had... No...

 _"Maybe, it was one of 'Nico Di Angel's powers', the one Kami was talking about? Come on! You should have already figured this out, Bakashi!"_ Obito's voice mocked. He had long gotten accustomed to his old teammates voice at the back of his mind, poking fun at him.

Sometimes Rin would talk to him too, and he always loved the moments when he could apologize to the girl, though long dead.

"I'm sorry, Obito." He almost whimpered. His head down, his hair shadowing his face.

Obito's voice did not reply for a few minuets.

 _"You should get some sleep, Bakashi! I mean, you're only a cute little five year old now! And you're so short. Who'da thought you'd be so short as a kid, eh Baka? I can't believe no one noticed how short you were!"_

Obito was right, of course. He felt exhausted. His eyelids felt like bricks and the rest of his body was worse off. That thing that he did had really done a number on him. What was it anyway?

 _"...Shadow Travel..."_ Obito's voice whispered, trying to sound intimidating- of course it failed miserably.

He chuckled weakly. "Bit of a funny name, isn't it?" He asked.

Obito did not answer.

"You're right, Obito. As always. I should probably get some rest..."

He was met with silence.

"And, I-I'm sorry, again, Obito, hope we can talk again soon."

Yet again, his only answer was silence.

He didn't feel he had the energy to move, let alone get to his room.

He sighed and hung his head. "Guess' I'll be sleeping here, then..." He mumbled quietly, well, as quiet as a mumble could be when it was coming from a child. Children had always been louder, even him- at one point. Before...

He felt even heavier by the second. What was the point of thinking when he was _this_ tired? He shook his head and with what little energy he had left, he placed his head on the table and closed his eye's.

He dreamt a lonely, blank, meaningless sleep.

/

Sakumo Hatake smiled at the sight before him. His adorable (though if Kakashi heard him say that he would pout at glare at him- which was adorable on its own) son was being adorable again.

He felt the urge to get a camra, but disided agenst the acction. Kakashi would give him the silent treatment for a week if he ever found out. He rolled his eye's, sometimes, his son was so horrible to him.

He ruffles the younger Hatakes hair as he walked past. Kakashi didn't seem to react.

The soon to be a ninja in training must have overworked himself, he was really out of it. Usually Kakashi was quiet the light sleeper. He chuckled to himself.

It would seem he would have to wait to tell Kakashi about the academy.

He sighed yet again and shook his head. He had told Kakashi not to train on his own so many times! He would have to scold the boy later, though, he just didn't have the heart to wake him now. He placed his Jounin vest on a hook in the corridor, then walked back to the kitchen.

He couldn't just leave Kakashi like that... His neck would get stiff. He set his arms under his son's legs and upper back before lifting the boy up. Kakashi seemed so... Light. Unnaturally light. He would _defiantly_ keep an eye on that.

He pulled Kakashi's small head onto his chest and made sure he was in a comfortable position. Kakashi leaned into his hand a bit in his sleep. He smiled, he sure had the most adorable son in the world (at least in his very biast opinion).

He knew that Kakashi would accept, that he would want to enter the academy. It made Sakumo sad, sad that his boy would be considered an adult so soon.

Kakashi had started acting differently, after he was attacked. Sometimes, when he thought Sakumo wasn't watching, he would stare at his hands, almost crying. His watery eye's the same as he had often seen around the village... Broken.

Not a normal broken, no... It was strange. Almost like he was in a trance. His glazed eye's and shaking hands were tell-tail signs.

But then the spell would be broken. Kakashi would shake his head and return to his abnormal-normal. Kakashi acted a little less mature, but it seemed forced. Like he wanted to act like a little kid. It was... Unnerving.

He shook his head, he would keep an eye on his son, for sure...

/

 _"Ha-ha, Kakashi! And just look at you! You are like a chibi-chan Kakashi. A CHIBI CHAN! If I were alive, I would laugh."_

Kakashi's head shot up, so he was again looking at the mirror in his plain gray room.

"O-Obito!?" He questioned, almost sounding desperate.

 _"Well, no, Bakashi! Who'dya think I was, ManBearPig?"_

"Sorry, Obito-sama. I-I'll try better next time..."

 _"What's with the 'sama' Bakashi?!"_ Obito's voice growled.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to insult you! I-I just-" He spluttered.

 _"Just stop it Kakashi! You're only hurting yourself! What would Rin say?!"_

He shook his head and looked down. "Sorry, Obito..." he murmured. He hid his face in his hand, shaking. Obito was right! What would Rin say?! Well, she would probably tell him that she hated him, and leave. Well, at least that was what he would do if he ever met his past self. In fact, he may even try to attack him.

Obito did not reply- in fact, he went silent.

Kakashi shook his head and wiped the tears from his eye's. He wouldn't be weak. Never again.

He looked up and back into the small, but not too small, mirror that hung on his wall. His eye's were, luckily, not red. He let out a small sigh of relief, he didn't even look that upset with his mask on.

He exited the small room through his plain gray door and lazily strolled into the kitchen. He wasn't too surprised to see his dad, cooking, while humming a surprisingly catchy tune.

"Morning' 'Kashi-chan, sleep well?" Sakumo asked.

Kakashi nodded happily. "Yep! How 'bout you?" Sakumo turned around and smiled at him, baring his teeth. "Oh, great! And guess what? I've got a surprise for you!"

Kakashi spun around, now fully facing his father. "What is it?! It is more books? Or a sword?"

Sakumo rolled his eye's and ruffled Kakashi's hair. "No, nothing like that!" He said. "I got you something better!"

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Calm down Kakashi! I'll tell you! I got you..."

"Tell me! Please! Please!"

"... This!" He shouted, pulling out a piece of paper.

He stared at it. "An academy acceptance letter?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head.

"Yes! I gave you the test and told you it was training! You got the highest score out of all the children who entered! You start tomorrow, isn't that great? Oh, and I got you everything you need for school, so no need to worry there!"

Kakashi didn't answer for a minuet or two.

"Huh?"

Sakumo's eye twitched. "You're going to enter the academy tomorrow, isn't that great? You even get to skip a year! I mean, you could have skipped to the final year, but I think you need to learn more about teamwork first, so... You'll be in the final year. Cool, isn't it?"

"...What?..."

Sakumo sighed and shook his head. "I thought you were smart." "Hey!"

Kakashi sighed. "Well, whatever! But, thank you!" he shouted, hugging Sakumo tightly. " You should train, you know," Sakumo said. "You don't want to be the weakest in the class, do you?"

Kakashi shook his head in a childish manner. "No! Well, I'm ganna go train." he sighed, walking out the nearby door.

 _ **(A/N) Hi! How are you amazing people? And, I know, 2 A/N's in one chapters. Sorry about the long wait, and it may continue that was for a while. I'm having problems at home with my brother (he is being a violent dick and destroying expensive things- like the big tv my parents have downstairs. So now my parents have to replace the tv, door, a phone and a wall. Which means less wifi. Yay.).**_

 _ **I just wanted to thank my amazing reviewers and reply to their comments:**_

 _ **Guest no.1:**_

 _ **Oh-ho-ho! You have no IDEA! I will be the mother of b****s to him! And thank you for reviewing and liking my story!**_

 _ **Guest no.2:**_

 _ **Well, good job with learning English! I cant do anything when it comes to languages, I'm that person. And I know! I haven't seen a little Kakashi fic in 7 months- and I have been looking for them too. Its so annoying that Kakashi is so often looked over as a good character. Thank you for commenting and liking my story!**_

 _ **Prescripto13:**_

 _ **Really? You think my story is interesting? *squeals and dies* Thank you so much! And I have planned so much! Ha-ha! though the main plot is ever changing, I have planned some peoples death and a lot of the horribly major events! Please keep reading! Thank you for reviewing and liking my story!**_

 _ **MaxVox:**_

 _ **Sorry about my spellings! I hope they are better now. And you like my story too? *CRIES* THANK YOU THANK YOU! AGH I FELL SO SUPIROR, THANKS! MY EGO HAS NOW GROWN TO THE SIZE OF JUPITER! Please keep reading and thank you for liking my story and reviewing !**_

 _ **Ok, that's all the reviews.**_

 _ **The chapter I am doing now, chapter 5, is to a lot higher standards than this one, sorry about that, but your support helps a lot! I am sure a lot of authors feel this way too, so remember, people work harder when they get positive feedback- most of the time, anyway.**_

 _ **Oh and I am sorry if anyone out in the fandom hates the way I am using Kami(i.e. god). I am not religious in any way- I am Infact an atheist, so if using a god of some kind as one of the main villains for a story offends anyone- so sorry!**_

 _ **Oh and I recommend anime like Bleach, Seraph Of The End, Blue exorcist, Black bullet and Nura Rise Of The Youkai. They are all amazing anime and some of them do not get the credit they deserve. All of them are well animated and have their own manga's that you can read if you want to.**_

 _ **This chapter was finished 20/09/2016. Eddeting finished 1/10/2016**_


	4. Chapter 4: Why? Oh, Kami, WHY!

Kami Is An Ass.

Chapter 4:

"-Oh! This is amazing! And look at you! You look so adorable! And- what do you think? Should I take a picture? Oh, of course I should! You're going to school for the fist time! AND NOW YOU'RE BLUSHING-"

"DAD!-"

"I'll be the envy of the village! With a son as adorable and talented as you! That Nura brat couldn't do half the things you can! Duy's mouth will be throthing when MY child graduates before his! That Asuma kid will probably be held back a couple years, don't you think? And-"

"You're being rude-"

"I think I'm ganna cry!"

Kakashi paused for a second before asking, "Are you done yet?"

Sakumo looked slightly confused for a second, before- "Yes. Yes, I'm done."

"Well, good." Kakashi sighed. "I'm ganna go to school now. Don't want to be late on my first day!-"

"Ok then! Let's go!"

"Yeah, let's- What, you're coming?"

Sakumo nodded, smiling like an idiot. "Well, yeah! You didn't think I'd let my adorable son go to Ninja school ON HIS OWN! There could be ruffians, or thugs! Or-"

"I'm going to Ninja school! I don't need you to walk me!"

"I'm going with you."

"What? NO- what? Oh, fine. Whatever, just don't do anything stupid."

Sakumo didn't say anything, but by the look on his face Kakashi could tell that Sakumo wasn't going to listen to him. He rolled his eye's and turned towards the door. "Lead the way." He sighed. Sakumo held out his hand, still smiling. "I'm not holding your hand." Sakumo didn't answer, and he didn't put his hand away. He just kept smiling. "I WILL NOT hold your hand." Sakumo held his hand out a little more. "Why? Why do you always feel the need to enbarise me!" Kakashi whined.

"You're my son. It's my job. I will always be there to enbarace you!" Sakumo chirped, grinning like the fool he was.

Kakashi paused for a second, just staring at his dad. His job? Kakashi didn't get it. "Let's just go!" He whispered, smacking his face with his hand. "Ok, ok!" Sakumo whispered, grabbing Kakashi's hand in a tight grip. "Now, remember what I told you to do if someone you don't know comes up to you and talks to you?"

"Kick him where it hurts."

"That's right!"

It didn't take long to get there. In fact, it only took about 2 minuets, if that. This time, unlike the last time, he hadn't even seen anyone he knew. Maybe... They weren't in the final year too.

Ofcorse, that doubt was crushed the second he entered his 'new' class. He could see them all, alive... _Actually alive!_ Asuma, Gai, Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, _Rin_ , _Obito_ , Anko, even bloody Gai was here! And... Was that Izumo?

His eye's stung. But, he would not cry.

"Hey, Chibi! Ya' lost or somethin'?" Oh god. He knew that voice. It was a voice that had haunted his life since age 9. A voice he had missed so much. A voice _he forced himself to react normally to!_

"I'm not _lost_! And If you really must know, I'm joing the academy, final year. I've been assigned to _this class_! I bet I could beat you're ass into the ground, so don't get cocky," He snaped. Holy sh** he was an asshole. But... F***ing hell! Obito was annoying. It was endearing, but still annoying as f***.

"Well," Obito sighed, " _someone_ clearly hasn't taken their nap!"

 _"Ohh! I was so... So... Sassy as a child, wasn't I?"_ Obito's voice moaned. Kakashi had to stop himself from rolling his eye's.

"Whatever, _cry-baby_!" He replied, smirking. Oh, how he missed this.

/

"Oh! This is such a BORE!" Kami cried, swinging back on her golden throne. "I thought that doing this would be more interesting! And that Kakashi-gaki isn't really doing ANYTHING entertaining, is he?" She asked herself. But, strangely, got no reply.

"Maybe I should make it more interesting! But... How?"

She thought for a second. THAT'S IT!

"Oh ho ho! This is brilliant! I truly am a GENIUS!"

She laughed, a long, insane, laugh.

"You may have mastered Shadow Travel, BUT IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME! A GOD!"

The throne cracked.

"Oh, my time will never come, but yours will. In the most painful way imaginable."

She laughed again. What fun was to be had!

With a snap of her fingers, it was done.

/

"Did you see him?!"

"Oh, I know! I know! Can you believe they even let him back in the village?"

"Ya' know, I herd that he abandoned the mission, and _that's_ why we're still at war."

"Really?"

"Yep. Who'da thought it? And, apparently, his brat is going to the academy now!"

"Oh, god. I don't want a child like that near my kid."

"Can you imagine what his kid's like? What he must have become under the influence of a man like that?"

Sakumo turned them out. He had done what he had to do! So, he chose his friends over the mission. So what?! It was the right thing to do! And this is what he got in return? This hatred? This... Coldness?

He shook his head, almost violently. He couldn't think like that. If he did... He may...

No! He would think positively! For Kakashi! He had to stay strong!

He turned his head away. He would stay strong, for Kakashi, for the Hokage, for the village! And for... For...

He couldn't remember.

/

"Ok, class! I know it's still the first day, but even so- we will be sparing next! Because a lot of you prefer to spar certain people, _I_ will be picking the pairs for today." Aramiki-sensei announced.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Aramiki-sensei was just like he remembered. The aged chunin had brown-gray hair and pail blue eye's. He had a thin face and wrinkles had started to form on his forehead. Even so, he acted anything but old. Sometimes he even acted like a 4 year old, or a rebellious teen. It was funny to watch and, sad to say, he had never payed attention to the man while he was alive. Aramiki had died in the war just before he made jounin, at 9.

"But sensei, that's such a drag!" Shikaku winned, leaning back on his chair and stretching his arm's.

"Yeah! This is stupid! How can we fight each other when we don't KNOW anything yet? You're a sucky sensei." The Uchiha shouted.

Aramiki-sensei pouted. "Awww! You're such cruel chibi's!" he whined, sobbing. But Kakashi could tell that Aramiki-sensei's teary eye's held more amusement than anything else.

"Anyway," Aramiki-sensei continued, seemingly back to normal, "First up! Obito-chan and Kakashi-chibi!" He announced.

"AWW, WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT _HIM_ , HE'S LIKE, 3!"

"I'M 5!" Kakashi shouted at the young Uchiha. Oop's, he lost his cool.

"JUST GET TO FIGHTING!" Aramiki-sensei screeched. Holy sh**, he'd forgotten how scary he was! Like... Like... Like Kushina when she was pregnant. Oh god, a bipolar, pregnant Kushina was sure death. One wrong move and BAM! Dead.

Obito flinched back and looked at Aramiki-sensei with a new found respect, Kakashi, however, just got into a taijutsu stance. It wasn't too advanced, he didn't want to make people suspect him.

"Ok! So, rules!... What were the rules again? Oh, right! You can do anything that doesn't kill or seriously injure each other! Good luck, START GAKI'S!"

Obito had gotten into a taijutsu stance across from him, the Uchiha stance, if he remembered correctly. He vaguely remembered doing something like this before- in the old timeline.

His eye's narrowed. He could NOT underestimate his opponent. Obito would probibly be at the same level he was at 12 in the old timeline- high genin level. Which meant he couldn't go all out -not that he ever would against Obito- but he couldn't hold back too much. With his chakra control and newly mastered Shadow Travel, he was high chunin level- at least. If he held back completely, he would lose, and that would damage his near non existent pride beyond repair. But... It would be ok if he showed off a bit, right?

He flung a couple smoke bombs at his feet, a vindictive smirk on his face. This would be _good_.

With a mumbled _"Shadow clone Jutsu!"_ he was off, sword in hand, and his clone hidden in the dirt. Obito, however, looked to be prepared. He quickly dodged one of Kakashi's strikes, he didn't even seem to be trying!

"That little trick won't get me!" Obito whispered, grinning slightly. Without hesitation, he began forming hand signs. But- that's the sign for-

 _"Fire stile: Grand fire ball Jutsu!"_ The fireball- about the size of a small house- looked about 10 times bigger as it stretched towards Kakashi. _Holy F***!_

He slammed his hands into the ground, charging as much chakra as he could into his hands.

 _"Earth stile: Mud wall Jutsu!"_ He wisperd, grinning as the fierball barly cracked the tall wall, ignoring the gasps from the crowd of pre-genin. Oh, he had missed this more than anything! He felt so- so- so alive! More so than he had in years!

Quickly forming the correct hand-seals he announced, _"Lightning stile: 12 beast attack!"_ Well, it was something he had made himself, so no one knew how to do it or counter it, but it wasn't all too powerful. It was meant to be a diversion, but it could knock someone out if even one of the beasts hit its target.

12 huge animals - 3 large foxes, 3 huge bears, and 6 massive wolves- formed around him -in under a second- and launched themselves at Obito.

Obito looked about ready to sh** himself.

 _"WIND STILE: WIND KNIVES!"_

An invisible barrage of almost solid wind ripped his attack to shreds. _Awww! But it would have been so cool!_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Aramiki-sensei exploded- _oh shit his mouth was throthing!-_

"AN ATTACK LIKE THAT COULD HAVE KILLED OBITO-CHAN!"

Kakashi slowly started to back away, his hand ruffling his hair nervously.

" _YOU AROGENT LITTLE SHIT! GUGH!_ AND YOU JUST HAD TO BE ADORABLE AS HIGH HELL! ITS SO FRUSTRAITING! I just want to snap your little neck, but then I'd get in trouble!"

/

"So, how was your first day of school?"

"I- I don't even want to talk about it."

"Why not, Kashi-chan?"

Said 'Kashi-chan' was not happy, not at all. His day at school had been... Eventful. He hadn't learnt anything- of course he hadn't! But still- and he hadn't done anything too taxing on his chakra (like Shadow Travel- something he had mastered in his long training hours, the day before the academy started). But...

Holy f***ing sh** was Aramiki-sensei scary!

"Aramiki-sensei is..." He trailed off, what to say?

"Oh, I know!" Sakumo said, strange thing was, he was _giggling_! Well, no one ever said Konoha's White Fang was manly. He may be stronger than the sannin, but he was a girlish man who was afraid to death of spiders- not very manly- is it?

Sakumo ruffled his messy hair.

"Huh?"

Sakumo just smiled at him

/

It was the third day... When it happened...

/

Nearly home now. He couldn't wait to get there, to see Sakumo greet him at the door, like any father would. To have dinner with him, just like any normal family would.

It was with an almost exhilarated laugh that Kakashi Hatake opened the door to his home.

No welcome. No cheerful 'hello'.

He scowled. But... Maybe Sakumo was sleeping. After all, his dad _had always_ been quite lazy when it came to anything other that his ninja duties.

But... Sakumo had been acting... Odd, recently. He would be happy one second, sad the next. He would forget things. He had clear bags under his eye's and he... Well... Something was just off.

He searched the, nearly, the whole compound when he saw it.

 _Blood_.

It seemed to leak from under the door to Sakumo's study. _What?..._

He had slowly walked up to the door, the Iron-like scent that came with blood growing by the second. His dread grew. No... It couldn't be...

When he put his small hand on the doorknob, he was downing in his own denial. _It just couldn't be! He would never..._

The door creaked as he pushed it open. No! _No No No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

With a trail of dried blood behind him, Sakumo lay on the ground, his face pale and hollow, eye's closed and a happy smile on his face. His hands, on the hilt of the his chakra blade, similar to the one he had given Kakashi 2 weeks prior.

The blade itself was...

Was...

 _No! NO NO NO NO NO!_

 _"REALEAS!"_ He hissed, but it did nothing. The image - because it couldn't be anything more- remained.

Kakashi pinched himself.

Nothing changed.

 _So does that mean?..._

 _No..._

 _NO!..._

 _"Well,"_ Obito's voice hissed, _"Maybe this is karma."_

Sakumo Hatake was...

 _"After all, fist you kill Rin..."_ Obito continued. NONOOOONONONONONONO

Sakumo had...

 _"And now..."_

Sakumo was...

 _"Sakumo Hatake, you're farther is..."_

 _No!_

 _"Dead."_

 _ **NO HE WOULD N'T BELIEVE IT!**_

 _"And it's because..."_

 _NO!_

 _"Of..."_

IT'S A LIE! IT'S ALL A HORRID LIE!

 _"YOU!"_

He let out an almost inhuman howl of despair. _BECAUSE IT COULDN'T BE TRUE!_

But it was. Sakumo Hatake had killed himself. And Obito was... Right.

It was because of him.

His legs gave out under him, but he still crawled over to the body of his- now dead- dad.

 _Why?... No... This couldn't be... Isn't real._

He clung to Sakumo's now limp arm like a lifeline. _Please... Let this be a dream!_

But it wasn't a dream.

 _Please... Oh, Kami, why?! Please, Kami, have mercy! Let this be a dream!_

Because this was reality.

And...

 _OH GOD WHY!?_

Kami Is An Ass.

That's why it wasn't a dream.

/

 _Why couldn't it just be a dream?_

 _/_

He had stayed like that for hours. Just... Being with him. It hadn't consoled him in any way- but that didn't matter too much in his fuzzy mind. The sun had long ago risen, when he had finally sat up.

He hadn't slept.

He hadn't ate.

He had just... Sat up.

He had watched at the glow of the new sun had danced across his fathers body- illuminating it like never before.

He hadn't cried.

His eye's seemed much too empty to make tears.

He seemed much too empty to do... Anything.

The academy would be starting soon, he knew. So, he had forced his arms to move, to get up and get ready for the day ahead. He hadn't changed his clothes. He hadn't washed his hair. It was still stained in his - _dad's-_ dry blood. Blood that would never again become alive. Never again flow.

No... It would be forever cold...

Forever _dead._

It sickened him, but he couldn't bring himself to remove- or at least clean the blood he had gotten on himself.

He had opened the door to the Hatake Compound, then began his walk to school, just like he normally would.

He was already late, he knew. But it didn't really matter, not anymore.

He left the door open, swinging on its old hinges.

But it didn't matter, he knew.

When he had finally reached school, he was greated by no-one. After all, he was already an hour late. But it didn't really matter, did it?

He had stumbled into his class, seeing but not hearing. It was all... In the background.

Because it didn't really matter, did it?

When he had sat in his seat, he had begun to tremble. Or... Had he been like this the whole time.

He starred at his hands in horror, yet he didn't quite know why.

His hands were bloodied.

Stained.

 _Tainted._

"Kakashi! Can you hear me?! Are you-"

He cut Aramiki-sensei off with a detached:

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

Because it didn't really matter.

Nothing mattered right now.

He had failed.

And because of that, Sakumo Hatake had died.

"It doesn't matter: I'm worse than trash now." He muttered. He had a feeling the others heard him, but it didn't matter.

Because those who cannot protect their friend's, are worse than trash.

 _ **(A/N) Hello! First things first: sorry about how short this chapter is. I will make the next chapter extra long though, Just for you guys~**_

 _ **And can you tell me if this chapter surprised you, because I had it planned from the start! Also, if this isn't sad enough, the next chapter will be. I got inspiration from the ep where Shikimaru is dealing with his sensei's death. I cried a river. So, next chapter will be OMG sad. Well, as sad as I can do. I am not very confident in myself. Also we will be seeing some of Kakashi's Di Angelo powers soon! Not much, but he will practice them in training I will not show.**_

 _ **I will not write much training for one reason. This story is not about Kakashi getting stronger. It is about exploring Kakashi's character and seeing what he would be like when his emotional walls are DESTROYED. This chapter was needed for the story.**_

 _ **Sorry.**_

 _ **Ok, on to reviews:**_

 _ **Wolf Kakashi:**_

 _ **Yep. And I have gotten a list of Nico's powers from wikipidia, so I will try not to miss anything out. And thank you for having confidence in my story! If it wasn't for your comment this chapter would have been out in a couple days, and thank you for commenting.**_

 _ **MaxVox:**_

 _ **Thank you! It's really nice to have someone's continued support! Doing things like this give me a lot of confidence in myself with people like you around! Thank you for commenting!**_

 _ **ButterFliesInTheSkies:**_

 _ **Thank you! I will try to update more often, I really will! And thank you for liking my fanfic! I thought I would have gotten more negative comments by now! Thank you for commenting! Please continue to read my story!**_

 _ **Published 2/10/16**_


	5. Chapter 5: What a sad, pointless day

/

Kami Is An Ass.

Chapter 5:

"Oh, it's still so BORING!" Kami winned, throwing her long hair behind her. And, she was right. It was boring. The damn gaki she had 'helped' haddn't reacted too spectacullerly to his farthers death...

How discapointing.

She had expected him to lose contole.

And that didn't happen.

Noo! The brat had been depressed, and that had ade her deppressed! HER! Kami! A GOD! Hpw could she have been effected by the cute pouting of a mear child? A cute child, but still...

What to do? What to doooooo!

She swung back on her throne. UGH! Sometimes she hated being a god!

Hahahahahaahhahahahahahhaahhaa!

But... What to do? Maybe she could mess up that Kakashi-gaki's life a bit more...

But what to do?!

Oh... That...

She snapped her fingers.

It,

Was,

Done.

/

Glazed eye's slowly blinked open. What happend?...

This wasn't home.

Oh, the hospital. _Wait, what?! Why was he here, of all places?!_

But... How did he even get in the hospital? He had gone to school... He had sat down... And nothing. Well, he was a shinobi, and as a Shinobi, he didn't question randomly passing out if he wakes in a hospital- especily if it was a Konaho hospital. It ment he haddn't been captured.

But why did he even pass out?...

It was odvous he had and...

Wait, something had happend befor that... Befor he went to school. But what?...

It was... Sad, to think about.

But why was he sad? And... Why couldn't he remeber what happend befor he went to school? It had to be inportant... And were was Sakumo? Was his dad alright? Would he visit anytime soon?

Sakumo...

 _Blood..._

No.

But... Oh god! No!

How could this happen? What? Why? How? Who had dared to drive his dad to... To this?!

NO! IT WAS JUST SOME MESSED UP DREAM! He wouldn't believe it! He would NEVER BELIEVE IT!

"It's just some twisted lie!" He mumbled, sitting up in his hospital bed, head in his shaking hands. And... And...

"NO!" He barked, his messy hair faling infront of his face. This couldn't be happaning! He had _just_ gotten his family back! And now, he was gone!

"It's a lie..." He muttered again. "All a discusting lie."

He jolted back, looking at his hands...

Hands that were covord in blood. "No.." He wimperd, jumping to his feat.

His eye's darted around the room, and a little sparkle- something mettle glittering little light that had made it in the room.

A knife...

Maybe he could... Maybe it would make the blood go away! Maybe it would make his chest feel less... Heavy. His hesitant hand streached out... Maybe... It would help.

His silver eye's were as wide as sousers, his hand twitching, fingers skimming the rusty blade...

He snapped his head to the door of the crummy hospital room he had been confind to. Someone was coming. That chakra... He was sure he knew it from somewere, he just could place it! But... That didn't really matter, did it?

If this person were to kill him, it woudn't matter...

If this person were to help him... He didn't know.

Who would help _him_ , of all people, anyway?

He couldn't help but stare as the gray doorknob - _just like the ones back home_ \- twisted and pullsed before the old white door slid open to reveal-

Why was Aramiki-sensei here?

The aged man looked ruffled, bags under his eyes, hair messier than normal, but other than that he looked fine. But... Why would he be here? Was he in the wrong room?

"Ah- hello, sensei." He couldn't care less that he stumbled over his words, did it really matter anyway?

"Hello, Kakashi. Are you alright?" The normally bashful man asked carefully. Oh. So thats how things would be, hm? Everyone would pitty him? Well, someone like him didn't need, want or deserve pitty!

"I don't need your pitty!" He shouted, angrily. " And if thats all you came here for, to pitty me, then you can just LEAVE!" He continued, shoving at the mans leg desperatly, large eye's narrowed.

Unfortunatly, his sensei didn't leave. The older man just sighed and sat down on the small hospital bed, patting the space nexto him.

Kakashi payed no attention to the invatation.

"Kakashi, I understand how you feel, I really do! But-"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!" He exploded, his face heating up in rage. The gorund shook and trembled under him. Craking and growning as his hatred grew.

"YOU HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE A TOOL! AND WHAT CAN A TOOL DO OTHER THAN BE USED?! YOU KNOW NOTHING! NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL! WHAT DO YOU THINK I-"

His pained cries were muffled as Aramiki-senei rapped his arms around him in a strong hug, he seemed to not care about the crumbling floor beneath them, infact he seemed to brighten in the atmosphire.

Kakashi's mind seemed to blank. "Eh? Wha-"

"It's ok to be upset." Aramiki-sensei started, shuting his eye's. "And you're right. I don't know what it's like. My parents were sevillians, who died of old age. Even as a ninja, I didn't lose someone I cared about untill I was 25- we wern't even that close. But... It's somehow diffrent when its a parent. All you can think about is how you could have done something diffrently. How if you had come back earler, if you had walked a little faster, none of it would have happend... It's like a part of you is missing... Like there's an invisible weight on you're chest that'll never go away."

Aramiki-sensei's arms tightened around him, and Kakashi couldn't help closing his eye's.

"So... It's ok to be upset. Suppresing you're emotions will make the weight heavier. You're still so young, so don't do anything stupid that will destroy you're life. I know what Sakumo wanted- he wanted you to have an amazling life. So don't just survive- _live_. Be happy! Beacause thats what he would have wanted. He was a hero- and this village condemed him. So help them. Be upset- but don't be consumed. Be you. Thats the only person your father wanted you to be. Kakashi Hatake- son of the white fang; what a name that'll become."

Kakashi felt like he had been punched in the hart. What could he do? He wanted to ask, How can someone like _him_ be happy?

But he didn't ask that. He didn't seek more confort. Instead he asked "Why am I in a hospital?"

He had only just realised how descusting his voice sounded. Maybe it was because he had just _screemed_ at his sensei- or maybe he just always sounded like that. But it didn't really matter now.

Aramiki-sensei laughed at him a little, ruffling his hair as he did so. "You fainted." He said simply.

"Wh-what?!" Kakashi yelped, shoving Aramiki's hand off his head.

"Well, you came in class- looking like, well you know! And then you sat down- and you passed out!"

Kakashi felt his face heat up, because that was the wimpyest thing he had ever done. He was a ninja! Ninja don't faint!

"Everyone was freaking out, ya know! Even that Obito Uchiha - the one you nearly killed - he looked like he was having a mini panic attack! If it were any other situation, I would'a laughed!"

Kakashi looked down, fiddling with his hands. Had they really all been worried about _him_? Of all people? Anyone else he could understand, but not him! It didn't make sense. Despite his own atempts, he had made no friends. So there was no one to worry about him, after all, who would worry about someone like him?

"Damn, I have to go now. I've been in here 30 minutes already. Well, see you tomorrow!" Aramiki-sensei sighed, shacking his head.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

" I'll be meating you outside the hospital tomorrow at 12! I have to take you to see the Hokage."

Aramiki-sensei clicked his fingers. "Come on! You're aloud to leave the minute you're awake- you don't want to stay here all day, do you?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I guess not..." He sighed, not that he knew why.

Was there really a point to all this? Living, he meant. If he really thought about it...

His friends. The people he had come back to save.

But if he wasn't there... Would they even need saving?

/

There was nothing to do. It was that simple.

He had no one. Nothing but a hopless dream of saving the people he caused to die. It made his chest... Heavy. It made his hart sting. And Kakashi Hatake didn't even understand why.

Is this what it was like to have your emotions intact? Was it constant pain? Why was having emotions, something he had suppressed for years before his return, something everyone seemed to think was essential, especily if it only caused pain?

It made his head hurt. Just thinking about it. It made his blood boil- but freeze at the same time. An ongoing war. With each side equaly mached. Neverending.

And now, he didn't know what to do.

Go home?

Train?

Anything?

He didn't even realise that he had started to walk, but, walking was better than nothing. So he went with the flow. He just kept walking.

Eventully, he made his way into the main part of Konoha, the part he knew that, unfortunatly, everyone from his school would be. After all, the school day was way past over, he could tell by how far the sun was across the sky. Not far enough to create the cloak of orange-ish glow, but it would be soon.

Childish laughter sparked his dull intrest, and he angled his head slightly to the noise. Just out of the corner of his eye, he could see children, happily unawair of the reallity that was soon to be forced apon them, playing.

Upon closer inspection, he realised that it was Rin, Obito and some of their other friends playing.

He remebered this... The first time he had actully played.

 _"I will never abandon my friends!"_ he remembered saying. Now that he thought back on it... He never had any friends back then. Infact he could only remember ever having 3 friends. Rin, Obito and Gai. But... They had only lasted a few minutes, because by the time he had finaly given in, admited that they were friends, they were all dead or dying.

He looked away.

Why pry on things he is not involved or welcome.

So he stood, stairing at the ground for god knows how long. All he new was that when he looked up, Rin and Obito and the other children were gone.

And the sun had started to bathe the small park in an orange-ish glow.

He slowly walked into the middle of the park, an old scarf given to him by sakumo swaying in the wind.

Looking at the setting sun, he couldn't help but feel...

Empty.

His hart no longer burt and froze at the same time.

His chest no longer hurt.

He felt...

Nothing.

At the back of his mind, he could feel the formilliar pressense of Obito's chakra, watching him.

He didn't give a damn.

/

Konoha seemed the same. Maybe even... Brighter.

The people seemed happy. Even more so that usual. Untill they saw him, that is.

No... when he walked down the crouded streets, the smiles faded off the faces of the villagers. It was not replased with pity. It was not replased with sympothy.

That fading smile was replased with hate-filled glares. Discaproving glances. Whispers. But he didn't argue. They were right, after all. Not about Sakumo- about him. Although his life seemed to be taking yet another turn for the worst, Kakashi didn't blame anyone. Excuding himself, of corse.

But, although he only had himself to blame, he still turned away as a man, no more that 25 years old, tuged his young daughter behind him the second he was within hearing range.

When all the other parents did the same, he had no choise but to look down.

Of corse they would hate him... Because of him... Because he wasn't a good enough son...

The White Fang of Konoha was dead.

Killed by his own blade.

With a sigh he continued to walk.

/

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. He didn't remember this happaning before. Not even after Sakumo died.

The aged Hokage crossed his arms, and for the fist time his eye's set apon a sympothetic gaze.

"I..." The Hokage traled off, he looked like he didn't know what to say- to say this surprised Kakashi would be an understaitment.

"I wanted to talk to you about you living arangements. I don't think a child of your age is fit to live on their own, so I-"

Kakashi cut him off angrily. "I WILL be living on my own. It is my right to do so, as the last Hatake and clan head."

The Hokage sighed, it seemed he expected this. "I know what you must be going through, I have gone through similar things myself-"

"This is the law, _Hokage._ " He spat, his inner rage like a storm in his young mind. "As clan head, I can alow anyone in my clan to live on their own- and not only that, I can demand that they be given any test which doesn't requier a teachers recomendation that's at most one rank above their own."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, _old man_. As clan head, I demand to be given the genin test."

/

"I still don't understand what makes the Hatake spawn so special!"

"Just let it go!-"

"Why do _we_ have to test him! Why is he been given this test at all! Never mind that he's, what? 3? He shouldn't even be a Shinobi! A _Hatake_ , of all people, shouldn't even be aloud to LIVE!-"

"We just have to get on with it! Hokage's orders! And-"

Kakashi turned them out. It seemed he would have to wait a while untill he would become a genin.

He needed to do this. It was the only way he would get accses to the things he needed to become stronger. After all, things like leg weights were only given to genin or higher.

A weak tool can't do it's job, and Kakashi refused to be weak. That meant people would die. And he couldn't have that.

He would not fail again.

Unfortunatly, it took 10 whole minutes for the chunin to actully start testing him.

/

He lazily walked back to the Hatake compound, a Konoha headband cluched in his hand. It seemed... Pointless to him. Even if he knew it wasn't. He couldn't even bring himself to look at it.

Although... It seemed his ealy graduation would be for nothing but a couple of leg weights. He wouldn't be placed on a genin team for another 3 months- that was when the first bach of new genin would be graduating.

And he knew Obito and Rin would be amung them.

All he had to do was go to the academy with the other children when they would be placed on their teams.

They had recomended he use the time to train.

And thats what he would do.

/

The Hatake clan had once been proud. After all, they had powers to rival that of the Uchiha and Hyuuga. The bloodline they had was magnifisent yet horrifing at the same time, and the silver chakra they used could bring destruction.

Once, going up agenst a Hatake would be suiside.

But that was a long time ago.

Clans like the Uchiha had gotten jelous, and sealed away the powers of the Hatake.

The clan had shrank.

Its once well known name becoming lost in time.

The Hatake bloodline was in their Chakra, not that it was the fact that it was silver- no...

The Hatake's were often compared to mosters, in that aspect, back in the good days.

Some called the Hatake Chakra tainted, and they were right.

But that had been sealed away, never to return.

Kami smurked.

Lets see how they like the NEW Hatake Clan powers:

The powers of Nico Di Angelo,

The powers of a Jinchuriki,

and the powers of Silver Chakra.

Who would die first?

/

It was the first time something like this had happend, and, to say the least...

It had scared the SHIT out of him!

/

Kakashi Hatake had just been training (what else would he be doing?) when it happend.

His blood had ran cold. His hands becoming clamy. His vishion blurry.

After his training,he hadn't had the energy to panic.

He had colapsed to the floor, his chair slaming nexto him, inches away from hiting him. In his vunrable, confused stait, he had made the mistake of grabing the edge of his table, making the old wood colaps ontop of him.

Then everything went black.

 _ **"Let me out..."**_

 _What?_

He didn't understand! What was that voice? It seemed so fimiliar, yet... He was sure he didn't know anyone that... Evil. Molitious. Horrifying.

 _ **"Let me out.."**_

The voice was stedily getting louder, and Kakashi couldn't help but shudder. _That voice..._ It sent shivers running down his spine. It stabed at the back of his mind.

 _ **"NOW! HATAKE! LET ME OUT!"**_

 _OH SHIT!_ Now he rememberd it! Fuck it was Emaki!

But... _What the hell was going on?!_

A horrid feeling twisted itself around his stomake, pushing, expading. It felt... Toxic. Evil, even more so than Emaki's voice. It eerily remided him of a time when he had been ordered to kill a child, and he hadn't dared disobay.

The feeling he felt... The apsolute descust... Was ecsacily the same feeling he felt now.

In his blood... Every breath he took... Every time he tried to move...

It burnt.

Like a fire. Twisting around him. Eating at his flesh.

 _ **"NOW! OR ELSE!"**_

" _NO!_ " He barked, his throte closing up on the last silible.

 _ **"NOW NOW NOW NOW!"**_

He pushed the toxic fealing down, locking it way, almost.

Just befor the pain went away, just before he would be safe, the pain got 1000 times worce.

It was like he was being rewriten. Remade.

Then it all went away. It felt... Incompleat, almost.

Then color invaded his vishon.

He was back in his home. Everything was the same.

But he felt... difrent. He felt wrong. Incomplete. Toxic.

Following his instincts, he ran to the mirror in his bathroom.

And screemed.

His eye was...

Oh god.

His once gray eye's had become brighter, larger, more sensative to light. His left eye was now a almost glowing silver, and seemed to look right into his own soul. His other eye, the one that had, once apon a time, contained a Sharingan, was now a luminous emrald green, it seemed to shimmer and sparkle. Looking at the pair together, he almost thought that they looked like a twilight.

While most people would think that eye's like this were bueatiful, all he could think was that they were...

Discusting.

Like a reprensentation of everything he was.

A freak.

Monster.

Killer.

With shacky hands he pulled his mask up.

He scowled at his reflection. He ran a small hand through his spicky hair, messing it up. Taking away its gravaty defiying-ness. So that it lay flat-ish on this head, though it still spicked out it different directions, it was more messy than anything else. He wraped his long scarf, the one his father had given him for his 4th birthday (yet somehow it was long enough that it would still be wareable as an adult) around his small neck.

He glared at his reflection, and, as it turned out, he looked nothing like he usually did. Infact he looked like...

He looked like a normal child.

He looked so... So UnKakahi-like, that the image appealed to him. It was like he was a new person.

With a quick zap of chakra, his Headband was permanitly sown into his scarf.

A new person...

He looked down at his hands.

Still taited... Shit.

Well. Maybe he couldn't change himself. But he couldn't handle looking like himself.

Even if his hands were still covered in blood, he could still look new. Untainted.

/

"I want you to take on a genin team."

"W-what?"

The Hokage sighed. "Minato, I know that you havent really thought about it, but you could be an amazing Sensei! And I have just the team for you!"

The 20 year old, blond Jounin in question just shook his head. "I'm a terrible teacher. And how do you expect me to look after genin when that fish Kushina-chan gave me only lasted, what? 20 minutes?"

"At least come and have a look at their profiles, check them out! I just know you'll change your mind!"

"Fine..." Minato grumbled.

/

"This is your oldest Genin's home. Obito Uchiha, 12 years old." The Hokage informed, himself and Minato standing in front of the young Uchiha's house.

"Uchiha?" Minato asked, and, to be fair, he and the Uchiha had a... Bad history together.

"Hmm. The black sheep of the family, from what I've heard.."

"Black sheep?"

"You're repeating what I say! And, yes. From what I've seen and heard, he is quite like your crush, Kushina Uzumaki. Well, maybe quieter and not as... Brave."

Minato's head snapped to attention. " W-what?!"

"Nothing... Nothing..."

Minato sighed. It seemed the Hokage would never get out of his teasing habit. "So, why do you think I can help him?"

"He has an extraordinary mind. Even if he doesn't tend to show it, I think, under your guidance, he could be one of the next Sage."

"Really?"

/

"This is the home only Kunochi on your team. Rin, age 12. One of the smartest in the year."

Minato shifted slightly on his feet. The girls, Rin's home was just another boring civilian home. Nothing special about it in the slightest, and it made him uneasy.

"With your help, she could be something spectacular."

"Really?" he asked, because it didn't seem like it. Most of the young Ninja in training, from what he had seen, wasn't very good. They were more interested in fame or love than being a Shinobi.

"She's perfect to be on your team. She's kind, hard-working and gets along with everyone."

/

"This is your youngest Genin, youngest ever in fact. Kakashi Hatake, age 5." The Hokage informed.

"F-FIVE?!" Minato stuttered. Because, really, it was quite ridiculous. When he was 5, he had barely been able to read, never mind know a Jutsu.

"Yes, I was surprised myself when he passed the exam. Full marks. That's never happened before, you didn't even get close to full marks. But, maybe it has something to do with him being the son of the white fang."

Minato blinked, looking down. "Oh," he whispered. "I understand. You want me to help him too."

"No."

Minato's hands fisted in and his body tensed. _"What?"_ He asked, eye's narrow. Had the Hokage gone senile in his old years? What could he possibly mean? What person would not help a child, A CHILD, who had just lost his only family? No matter how much the yellow flash thought about it, he couldn't get his head around it.

"Some people don't need help. If you try to do so, it will only make matters worse."

"What on earth are you talking abo-"

" _Are you questioning me, Minato?"_

"N-NO! Not at all!"

The Hokage sighed, rubbing his wrinkled forehead. "Minato, DO NOT get involved in this child's personal life. It will get either you or him killed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Minato, THIS IS AN ORDER!

 _ **(A/N) MY FRIEND IS REWRITING THIS, AND WHEN SHE GETTS TO THIS POINT, WE ARE WORKIN ON IT TOGETHER! I have been in the hospital for a while, and my friend is doing this because I have to keep the fanfic going. sorry.**_


End file.
